The White Pill
by UnaMors
Summary: "Quiet! Quiet! Stop crying!" You whispered to yourself. "It's all your fault! You are a monster. A freak!" You could feel your lungs filling up with the blood. After having a taste on the worse things life had to offer, all you wanted was a way out... "Stop chasing rabbits now, [y/n]." You heard him say. "Come."
1. No Longer Alive

**Uh, well... Hi... ^/^'**

 **This is a story inspired by the game "The Evil Within", in which you'll insert yourself.**

 **I originally posted it on Wattpad, but then I discovered here and... Ya know, here it is.**

 **I hope you people like it.**

 **(Thank you** XxUnwrittenxX **! You are awesome!)**

 **~ Reader ~**

 _"I told you to be quiet, you little bitch!" He slapped you across the face, causing you to stagger and fall to the side. You gasped when he pulled you up by the hair with tears streaming down your cheeks. "For all I care you can simply lay down and rot. You're a monster. A freak."_

 _His voice began to fade as you grew aware of the pain you were feeling._

 _It was all a dream. One that you simply couldn't get out of! But the throbbing pain in your stomach was real. It was as if something was lacerating you from the inside. Slowly driving you mad..._

 _"Stop crying!" The man screamed hitting your face against the floor and then pulling you back up again. His mouth was nearly touching your ear. "Look at her."_

 _He forced you to look forward, to where a dead woman stood. She had [h/c] hair and was covered in blood. Her eyes were still open and seemed to be looking into yours, even though she was already dead. "Mother..." You said quietly._

 _"That's right. You killed her! It's all your fault.". The man let go of you and got up, walking to where a baseball bat was standing. He picked it up and walked back to where you were. Lifting the object right above your head, he aimed at your back._  
 _Your eyes never left your mother's body, until you blacked out in a sudden pain..._

"Hng..." You groaned and then screamed in horror. Desperate, you opened your eyes and stretched your head out of bed before throwing up at the floor. "Ah...!"

You didn't have time to think about the awful dream you just had. You slid out of bed, tripping at your own feet as you tried to reach the iron door. You threw up again, and fell to your knees feeling drained. It felt as if your organs were melting.

"S-someone... I need h-help... " Crawling you managed to get across the room and sat there with your back to the wall, right beside the door. You couldn't hear any voices at the corridor but you still knocked at the metal with all the strength you had left. Wondering about how long it would take until one of the carers at Beacon Mental Hospital noticed you crying for help.

"P-please... Help... Me..." You kept calling weakly. You should've known better than to trust Marcelo. Why would he just help you run away? He didn't even ask you for anything in return.

And you knew. Nobody would ever do a favor without wanting anything in return.

 **~ Tatiana ~**

"I told you before, it's not like I can go down there whenever I want." The nurse was speaking secretively at the cellphone while walking down the long corridor. It was almost 2AM, so everything was calm and silent around the locked ward. "Didn't you hear me? Another two patients died from an unknown disease and Jimenez was the one caring for them. He keeps saying it's some kind of bacteria, but I doubt that."

She paced from one side to another whispering worriedly. She almost didn't noticed the light banging at the door beside her, but when she heard she approached it curious.

"I didn't see the bodies." She continued arching an eyebrow while taking the _Patient's recor_ d that was beside the door. "They were covered... All I was able to see was the hand of one of the boys."  
She took a look at the form;

'Patient 713'  
[Your Name], 19 years old  
'Record of strong schizophrenia and hallucinations. Patient is introverted and unstable.'  
[Long record of subtle aggressiveness. Suspected for murder.]

"Look, I get it. But I know he's up to no good..." Tatiana peeked inside the room from the little observation window. It was dark but she had a glimpse of something wet and dark staining the white floor. " The nurse threw the form to the floor and switched the light on in the room. "I think it's happening again, I'll see what I can find about this and then contact you later."

As soon as she hung up she started searching her pockets for the emergency pager. And then she clicked a button before saying: "I need help! I think patient 713 is hurt, there's blood everywhere. I'm coming in."

Tatiana used her key-card to open the door. There was a loud click, and the knocking on the metal stopped. She fixed her gaze on the knob, and moving it smoothly she carefully opened the door.

The girl was laying on top of a pool of vomit and blood. Her [h/c] hair covered part of her face so the nurse couldn't see if she was awake or not.

"Wow..." She covered her mouth stepping inside. It was a disturbingly disgusting view but still she crouched down next to her. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked in a low voice as she observed the contrast of the girl's [s/c] skin with the red of blood.

Moving a lock of hair from the girl's face she noticed the darkened veins around her neck. "Poison, was it?" She touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers, the girl's skin was wet and cold. Her pulse was too weak now, and Tatiana wasn't sure if she would make it.

"W-water..." The girl's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. She had empty [e/c] eyes that didn't shine despite the bright white lights in the room. "[Your Name], can you hear my voice? Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
Tatiana lifted the girl forcing her to sit and back up at the wall. She took her pulse once again, just to make sure she was still alive. 'Not for long, I would say...' She thought to herself right when two male interns came in. They had some kind of first aid kit and a hammock.

"We need to take her to a doctor..." She spoke, but was interrupted.

" **You** need to leave, Gutierrez. I'll take care of things here." She turned around and found Marcelo at the door. "Make sure to lock the inner gate when you leave."

Tatiana got up staring at him in utter annoyance. "What will you do to the girl?"

Marcelo indicated the door in silence, obviously tuning her out.

"I'll make sure she gets the treatment she needs." He signaled her to leave with his eyes, moving his mouth as to say she shouldn't interfere.

"Fine..." She said stomping out of the room and going down the corridor. She only turned to look back one time, and the men were already moving the girl's body out, going the other way. They had covered her with a sheet stained by blood, crimson droplets made a trail down the hall. 'Poor girl.' She thought fixing her glasses.

 **~ Reader ~**

Everything looked like it was glowing in shades of red. There were silhouettes moving around you, mumbling things your brain could not process.

"Everything is going to be ok, [y/n]." You felt a hand in your neck. You'd recognize that voice anywhere. "You are going to be fine."

"M-Marcelo..." You felt a needle piercing your skin with a stinging sensation and soon the pain started to fade. But so did your consciousness.

...

"Quiet... Quiet... Quiet..." You whispered, trying to focus on something other than the fact that you couldn't move. Your heart was beating so hard in your chest it did hurt.

You felt strong hands around your legs and arms. "Stop screaming, you little bitch!" You repeated the exact words you heard before, in a low voice so just you could hear. And that somehow had the effect you _needed_ over your body. You needed to stay calm.

'Why is that?' You wondered. The way those words kept running in your mind and the way they paralyzed your body was scary.

Suddenly the sound of steps came to a halt, and you noticed that the men carrying you had stopped. For a moment it was all silent, and you couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. You flapped your legs lightly when you heard the familiar sound of iron doors opening, the fresh scent of medicine and alcohol rushed through your face. 'Right, another night at the infirmary _...'_

" _Here. I brought you another test subject._ " You heard Marcelo say and all the hands suddenly let you go." _This will be the last one_. _I hope you understand._ "

You fell on your ribs, cringing in pain as your body collided with the cold floor. You coughed some blood, and after a brief moment you opened your eyes.

Rubbing your ribs slowly as you analyzed your surroundings you noticed that, wherever that place was it wasn't at Beacon Mental Hospital.

There were four men around you but you only recognized three of them. Doctor Jimenez and both his interns. The fourth man however, was knew to you.

"You call **that** a test subject _?"_ He said. His voice was... imposing. But quiet.

" _Like a silent thunder_." You whispered, narrating an old poem you once read. " _You can feel its power, but you can never hear its roaring_."

"What is **it** talking about?" His clear eyes caught your attention immediately. They were like liquid silver, but had a glimmering to them that was quite like ice on fire. It was so beautiful... But that disgusted glare he was aiming at you, just annoyed you so much. "It looks like a walking corpse..."

"Ouch..." You muttered furrowing your brows. "Sharp as a knife, aren't we?"

He looked displeased, and you knew he had heard you. And you wondered what was he going to do about it.

"She may not look like it, but she have a strong mind." Marcelo touched your shoulder and pulled you by the hand, forcing you to get on your feet. You didn't bother trying to understand what he was talking about. All you cared about was the fact that that guy almost killed you. And the pain in your stomach was still there to remind you. "That's why I chose her. I'm pretty confident that she'll be the one to help us finish this project."

Your eyes wandered around the place while Jimenez continued. You still felt dizzy. "I'm sorry if she doesn't look well, though. I had to poison her before smuggling her out, so it might take a few days for her to recover."

"You've poisoned her?" That man had an arrogant air to his tone. He was wearing fine clothes but the right side of his face and body, as well as both his hands, were covered with bandages. His dark crimped lips draught a small smile, and he crossed his arms. "Did you really have to go this far? I'm sorry but I can't see you going through all this trouble just to bring me **this**."

"Yes, I had. We need to test the new model. Now that it's almost done, we only need to confirm if it works! So tell me. The two boys I brought to you last week, how are they?"

The blond man leaned against a wall next to him. "They're dead." He looked in your direction for a second and then back to Marcelo. "One of them died even before I connected him, and the other didn't make it through the first test."

You were simply walking around the room, there was a chair and one table in a corner. Papers and books were all over the place, but what caught your attention was a portrait of a black haired girl hugging a little boy. You sat at the chair and looked at the photo without touching it.

"So, I guess I'm going to die after all" you say without looking away from the photo. "I just hope you guys don't try to liquefy my stomach without warning me this time."

"Well, Ruvik... I'll leave [y/n] to you. Give her at least two days to recover before trying anything, or else she'll break just like the others." Marcelo handed him an envelope, and whispered something into the bandaged man's ear. "Good bye, miss [y/n]. It was a pleasure treating you."

While he and the interns left, the man called Ruvik opened the envelope. You saw the symbol of Beacon Mental Hospital, and imagined if it was your patient form.

"Hm..." He looked up at you sitting in his chair, and you noticed him frown. He looked disgusted. So you moved away from his desk and everything else. From that moment on, you decided it would be better to keep your distance from anything belonging to him.

"It looks like you're no longer alive." He said. But you just shrugged uninterested. "To the rest of the world you died yesterday due to an infection."

You looked him in the eyes. 'Little did he know about you being dead', you thought. And then said:

"I've been dead for quite some time now, sir." You walked in his direction, but stopped a few steps away. You knew you smelled like a decomposing body. He didn't have to smell that. "You see, I particularly don't care what you are going to do with me here. All I ask is for at least a bath. I'm feeling kind of lousy."

He had an unreadable countenance to himself. He looked so tranquil that it almost irritating.

' _Ruvik_... What a mysterious man' you thought as you stared at each other in silence.

"You doesn't seem to be mentally ill, so how did you get to the locked ward? Only the dangerous ones are locked in there."

You shrugged again.

"You see... This is a very long, very dramatic and very boring family story." You analysed your nails for a brief moment. "Which I'm not going to tell you. It's none of your business, so you don't need to know."

"Is that so?" He smirked and you watched as he moved away from the wall he was leaning on. He pointed at a door beside him. "Come." He said in a commanding voice.

There was something threatening in the way he walked... Something about his posture felt like he was a predator...

You hesitated. But ended up following him anyway.

 **~ Um... Hi, Una here! ~  
I wanted to apologize for any errors.  
I'm actually really scared to be writing in English (which is not my main language), so I thought it would be nice trying something wild&crazy like... Writing a The Evil Within fanfic.**

 **This is sort of a Pilot chapter so... I want to see what will happen before publishing the next chapters.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed reading this.**  
 **Thanks!**


	2. Deceive Or Be Deceived

**~Reader~**

'What a big room', you thought as you paced around observing the expensive furniture and the comfortable bed. It was indeed a luxurious room.

"This is where you'll stay tonight. The bathroom is at that door to your left, and there are clothes right there." The man named Ruvik pointed at the chiffonier beside the bathroom door before motioning to leave. "I'll exam you tomorrow, to measure the damage made by the poisoning. Until then you are not supposed to eat anything."

He reached for the door handle, but turned around sensing you wasn't paying attention.

"What Marcelo did may have not killed you. But whatever you do from now, until you are fully recovered still can end your life."

You were looking at the ceiling, amazed by the size of the crystal chandelier hanging from it. You didn't really mind the man's words until he mentioned Marcelo's name. That caught your attention right away. And at that moment, the memories of the past night all came back to you. In a big crimson wave, of pain and despair.

You touched your stomach. There was still a stinging sensation inside of you. It was faint, almost imperceptible. But it was still there, like the images of you crawling in that cold room, begging for your life.

"Is this an invitation, sir?" You said coolly. Still looking at the chandelier.

"A warning." He answered. "If you really want to be free, you need to get better soon."

"Is this what you think I want, sir?" You said, playfully swirling around to face him. With a big grim smile on your bloodied face. " _Oh, please, I'm desperate to be free, mister. Will you help me?_ "

You laughed before he could answer.

"Is this what you expected me to be like?" You turned around once more. Facing the crystals hanging from the chandelier. They were like glass tears. "I don't believe in freedom anymore, _Ruvik._ All I believe is in betrayal. And that in this life you can only deceive or be deceived."

"Is that what you did, miss [y/n]?" Ruvik's lips draw a dark smile. "You deceived the judge pretending to be insane just to free yourself from going to jail?"

You didn't respond.

But he also didn't continue.

"We'll see each other in the morning, miss [y/n]." He stepped out of the room. "There are painkillers and water at the bedside table. Wash yourself and get some rest."

Ruvik closed the door behind him, and locked it. But all you did was keep looking at the crystal chandelier. Thinking about what you had done to yourself.

You had allowed yourself to be _deceived_ once again. And now you were going to be _blamed_ once again.

 **~ Ruvik ~**

After leaving the new test subject in a safe room, Ruvik went down to his office to work on his notes about the STEM project. But he wasn't going too well with that.

 _Strange._ Ruvik thought while reading [y/n]'s form for the tenth time. But still, things didn't seem to make any more sense than the first time. It was impossible to link the information written on those files to the girl upstairs. She seemed too sagacious to match those descriptions. _None of this makes sense._

He paced around the room with the files in hand, thinking about all the symptoms of schizophrenia. So far, none of them applied to her. And, different from his others test subjects, she was able to speak coherently. In other words, [y/n] seemed just fine.

He could almost envision her murdering someone. _Almost_. Because having a strong sense of humor wasn't enough to be considered a killer.

"Marcelo won't tell me what's wrong here." He said quietly. Ruvik leaned against the big desk in the middle of the room, crossing his arms. "But the girl won't tell me as well..."

He had to think about a way to discover why the girl had been locked up at Beacon Mental Hospital if she didn't need to. And also why Marcelo chose her. He knew that even if she had pretended to be crazy just to avoid imprisonment before, after all those years she should be already free.

"There must have been another reason." It took a moment or two for him to decide on what to do next. Nothing more.

He rubbed his chin.

"Since she's been left under my care, I can simply do as please."

Leaving the files aside Ruvik went down to his laboratory to prepare for the later tests. He was going to medicate the girl to help her get better. And once she was fully recovered he was going to use her in the STEM. But before that... He still needed to make her some questions.

And he knew exactly how to make her answer honestly.

Ruvik took one of the ampoules inside of the glass cabinet right beside the table at the laboratory. He took a look at the label written on it before putting it next to the other remedies.

 **"Sterile Amobarbital Sodium"**

 ** _-Venal Sedative, Hypnotic-_**

 _This will do._ He smiled.

 **~Marcelo~**

Marcelo had just arrived at the Hospital after visiting Ruvik. He almost didn't manage to finish the paperwork regarding [y/n]'s death in time, and the managers of that place were in his boot lately.

He was on the way back to his office after handing over the documents when Tatiana walked over to him. She was accompanied by a woman he had never seen before. Both had files in their hands and a serious look on their faces.

"Hello, Tatiana. Did you have a good night?" Jimenez greeted in a sarcastic way. "It would be a blessing to actually be able to sleep well around here. There have been so many deceased patients I could barely finish their files."

Tatiana just looked at him unimpressed. The other woman however, crossed her arms and watched him carefully as he continued.

"We need to discover what is happening in the locked ward before all the patients in there become sick..."

"Cut the crap, doctor." Said the woman. She had short brown hair and a blank expression. "We know what you have been doing. You have some explaining to do."

Marcelo flinched at her words, but the woman held him by the arm and started dragging him to the nearest door. He looked at Tatiana, who followed them closely in silence. Looking for some explanation that he didn't get. She didn't even looked at him.

"Who are you lady?" Marcelo asked looking back at the woman that was pulling him inside the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

It was one of the VIP visiting rooms. It was big, silent and full of decoration plants.

"Sit." Said the woman. Pointing over to the sofa in the middle of the room while walking over to one of the leather armchairs. Tatiana stood by the door. As to make sure he didn't try to escape. "We need to talk."

"I will not talk to you. I don't know who you are." Marcelo didn't sit. Instead he walked to the other side of the room, stopping right beside the window. "What do you want?"

"My name isn't important. All you need to know is that I work for a company that is really interested in your research about the human mind and that we are willing to offer you a chance of becoming part of our plans."

"Tell them about the boys, Jimenez." Tatiana walked to him and held the files she had been carrying. "I've looked at the exams, and this wasn't any bacteria. You've poisoned all of them."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said looking through the window.

"Oh, come on." The other woman said getting up. "You _do_ know."

"You have never taken a girl before." Tatiana said in a low voice. "What changed?"

"How do you know that?" Marcelo asked finally looking back, but before any of them could respond a voice echoed through the room.

"We have been watching your work, Mr. Jimenez." It was a male voice. "We have been watching very closely and the results of your project are thrilling."

"Who is this?" Marcelo looked around. The voice came from an intercom.

"I'm just a big fan." The voice spoke. "Someone that can think of many ways to use this system of yours. And that can pay you really well for it. Besides you'll still get the credits for you amazing research."

"Well that is an interesting proposal." Marcelo paced around for a moment. "But I don't see what you'll from it."

"Does it matter?" There was a moment of silence. "Well, Mr. Jimenez. Where would be the fun in me telling you all about my plans anyway?"

The man behind the intercom laughed.

"I'll be honest with you. I won't force you to join us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mrs. Kidman, hand Dr. Jimenez the files." Said the voice, and the woman with short hair approached him and gave him a bunch of papers. "Here is what will happen if you decline this offer. We'll send a copy of these documents to the police."

On the files there was proof of what he had been doing with the patients of the locked ward. He was going to be accused of murder and probably sent to jail.

"So basically I have no choice." He said handing the files back to the woman named Kidman.

"Everyone have a choice, Mr. Jimenez. Right now you can choose between being rich and prestigious, or locked up in jail for the rest of your life."

Marcelo looked around as if searching for a way to escape. But there was none. _Not anymore._

On the bright side... He wouldn't need to make any effort. Ruvik would do all the hard work. And in the end he would do as he did with the young scientist's research, he would be the one with the credits for the STEM.

"I'm in." He said tired.

"Wonderful." The male voice said and there was a click. He was no longer there.

Kidman handed him a small device, it was similar to a pager.

"I hope you know what you are doing." She whispered. "Welcome to MOBIOUS."

 **~Reader~**

 _That damn liar._ You thought as you picked some clothes before going to bath.You trusted him, and he almost killed you. He pretended to understand you. Pretended to be your friend!

You walked to the bathroom to see if there was everything you needed. Bringing with you a long sleeved red blouse and a pair of dark brown pants. It felt strange to have to wear someone else's underwear, but it wasn't as if you had a choice.

 _Damn you, Marcelo._ You went to the bathroom's closet looking for a towel and a soap - that would be enough to get yourself clean, but you seemed to be with luck. _Shampoo_.

You smiled. This was going to be the bath of your life. Your body had been waiting for that moment for the last six years, and you were going to enjoy every second of it.

"Get ready shampoo." You said in a low voice placing everything next to the bathtub and turning on the water. "Here I come."

You undressed yourself and threw the hospital clothes on the trash. You took your time observing the blood stains in your body, it was even under your nails.

Suddenly there was a click sound deep inside your mind. Like a lock being opened.

Now the blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, even on the mirror.

You looked at your reflection, but something seemed off.

" _It was your fault and you know it!_ " It said to you in a piped voice. You could almost feel it's hate towards you. " _You will never run away from what you've done!_ "

.

.

.

.

"Wake up." You felt someone pull you up by the arm, it had slender but strong fingers. And it was really warm. _Almost burning hot_. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"It wasn't my fault..." You babbled. Grabbing the first thing within your reach, and holding onto it as hard as you could. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

You heard a pained groan before opening your eyes. Ruvik stood before you with a pained frown.

The day light coming from the windows made his eyes shine as if there was mirrors behind them. It took you a moment to notice you were holding onto his chest with all your strength.

"I see you are pretty aggressive when you wake up." He said pushing your hands away while pulling you up. Forcing you to get up.

You just looked at him in silence – for some unknown reason you just kept doing that.

"I brought you some medicine to help you recover faster." He pointed at a small plate that was laying on the bedside table with a glass of water. And then walked over to the door. "Come downstairs once you're ready. There are somethings we need to talk about."

You nodded but he didn't see.

He had already left.

After you took the medicine you went to the bathroom to wash your face but was terrified with what you saw.

 _Blood_. Dark blood. It was on the sink and on the mirror.

Something was written on the mirror with it:

 _your fault your fault your fault_

 _monster_

"No..." You managed to say. "Not this again!"

 _It wasn't._ You turned on the water and began cleaning everything. You washed your face until there was no more tears and your perfect fake smile was on again. _I will not fall into your tricks again, I'm sorry._


	3. We Are What We Are

**~Reader~**

You went down the stairway running cheerfully. Trying to put a confident face on, and hoping he wouldn't notice your red eyes. He was not supposed to discover about your weaknesses, nor about your demons.

As you reached the bottom of the stairs he waved at you from a door at the corridor to your right. He was wearing a dark red – same shade as yours – shirt instead of that white one of the past night. But as before, his expression was cold and unreadable.

"Good morning, Mr. Ruvik." He was standing next to a big dining table with his back facing you, when you walked inside the room. "Did you have a good night asleep?"

He turned to you and gestured to a armchair before saying:

"Sit down." You saw a plate on the table. It was filled with tubes, syringes, needles and ampoules. "We'll start soon."

You slowed your pace as you looked at the armchair. It had leather straps onto its armrest and onto its front legs. It looked like a torture machine.

"Should I be worried that you are going to tie me to this thing?" You looked back at him. "I thought you were going to help me recover."

He left out a exasperated sigh while filling one of the syringes with a translucent liquid.

"I said _sit down_." He looked up at you taking the air out of the syringe and walking into your direction. "Didn't you hear me?"

His face went down upon you, his gaze sending shivers down your spine while you tried to back away. But all your effort was in vain.

"This will cease the pain for now." He grabbed your left arm roughly and pressed the needle against your skin, making the metal slowly pierce through your flesh. "And will also give your body the nutrients it needs to stay alive. I'll give you one of these twice a day until you can eat again."

"Ow..." You winced. Your eyes were flooded again, but just one lonely tear rolled down your cheek. "I hate needles..."

Ruvik pulled the syringe back after injecting its liquid.

"Did any needle ever done bad to you?" He asked in a low calm voice. Almost _playfully_.

"Uh, yeah? It did just hurt my arm." You said finally sitting at the armchair Ruvik had pointed before.

"No, that was actually me." He said as he began to wrap the straps around your wrists. "Not the needle's fault."

You looked up at him with a confused look.

"Remind me why being tied up is necessary."

"It's to keep you from getting yourself hurt. I'll explain." Ruvik positioned another chair right in front of yours. "There are usually two tests before connecting a subject to the STEM, which is the reason why you are here. Normally I would do a physical test first, but in your current state that will be impossible. So we are going to start with the psychological one instead."

...

 _Oh, how kind of him._ You felt something scratching at the back of your mind. _Concerned about killing his new pet..._

 _..._

You tensed up. That voice at the back of your head...

...

 _Yes. It's me._ It made your vision blur. Your head seamed heavy. _Looks like I'll be allowed to leave. Not thanks to you obviously._

 _..._

"My head... Damn it..." Your head fell forward. "Everything it's moving so...slow."

Ruvik was finishing with the straps on your ankles. He looked up at you.

"Don't worry, it's a normal effect of _Amytal_. You'll recover in a few moments." He pushed your head back up by your chin. He was glowing in shades of red. Like in that night at that ice cold room at the locked ward.

"You better wrap these straps as tight as you can." You whispered in a weak voice. "For your own safety."

...

 _Would you please stop trying to protect everyone from me? How good did it work so far, anyway?_

...

"It's already tight enough." He said as he sat down in front of you. He was close enough so that, if your hands weren't tied to the chair, you could reach out to him and touch his chest. "I'll start by asking you some simple questions. Just to make sure the serum is already working."

You nodded.

"What is your name?"

"[y/n][l/n]." You replied automatically.

"What is the color of your eyes?"

"They are [e/c]."

"What is the date..."

And you just went on answering right away. Anything he asked you. Without even blinking.

Whatever was that thing he injected you with, it was working fast. And it was working pretty _hard_. Your mind was letting every information slip out like a bored bottle. And you didn't feel bad about it. No. You didn't feel anything.

"So tell me... What did Marcelo do to you?" Ruvik asked with a slight interest in the matter.

It was the last thing you heard him say though.

 _..._

 _Finally. Now it's my turn._

...

 **~Ruvik~**

"He gave me chocolate." She said licking her bottom lip. Her mismatching breathing began to steady as her tongue moved slowly between her dry cracked lips.

"How did you get to the locked ward? What did you do?" He continued. Deciding to focus on her eyes instead of her lips.

There was a brief moment of silence before she answered. Her tensed body relaxed in the blink of an eye.

"Don't you think chocolate tastes like betrayal, Mr. Ruvik?" [y/n] was now looking him in the eyes. "This remedies you gave me tasted like betrayal as well."

Surprised, he didn't say anything.

"I guess everything tastes the same, hm?." She continued. Looking back at the ceiling she fixed her gaze on the chandelier. Her tone had darkened. It was as if she had become somebody else. "Like what your father did to you. Locking you in the basement, hiding the death of your sister. You also have been deceived. Multiple times."

She chuckled when she noticed Ruvik glaring at her.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." She shrugged almost laughing. "It's not my fault that you didn't notice."

"What didn't I notice?" He asked gritting his teeth. Rage was suddenly flooding his senses.

"The taste in your mouth every time he came around to check on you? Don't try to deny it. You still move like a predator, mister. You knew what had happened from the very start, you saw her burned corpse. You knew she was dead. You simply refused to believe in your beautiful silver eyes!" She was talking fast. Her voice shaking with anger at each word. She knew what she was talking about. "You could have smelled his lies from miles away being what you are. You could have. But you did let him trick you."

She stopped to catch her breath. Her eyes glimmering with realization.

"Oh...but wait a second _._ " She looked at him with a smug smile plastered on her face. "You just enjoyed the feeling of being deceived... You already knew what you were by then and all you needed was a motive. So you made him give you one."

"Who..." Ruvik paused for a moment, feeling speechless. The only noise in the room was her breathing sound. " _What_ are you?"

"I don't know. I might be one of those beasts that burned the barn, or the fire that marked your body and killed your gorgeous sister. I might as well be the one who murdered yours and this silly little girl's families." She chuckled. "We are what we are." She closed her eyes. " _Oh_ , _poor girl. She's struggling to surface me at this very moment but she can't... I wonder why she's still so weak."_

Ruvik didn't know what was happening in front of him. That was simply far beyond what he had expected that test to be.

" _Oh, I know!_ " She chuckled again. As if all of that was a big funny game. "It's because of you. You didn't listen to Marcelo – 'give the girl some time to recover, or else she'll break' – he said. Instead, you drugged her to get stupid answers on stupid matters." She paused again looking him in the eyes. "You could at least have given her something stronger, you know? But for the pain, not for the cause. Because you like to watch the suffering. Because you suffered too. So something for the pain would be enough – you thought. Let's just ease her pain while her body dies." She was laughing now. "Oh, I'm cursed to be trapped inside this weak girl's body. But its mind is so strong I can barely fight it. She keeps me from seeing the beautiful shades of red, that I love so much, through this beautiful [e/c] eyes of her."

She stopped for a moment.

"Did you know she's always terrified that I might come out? She's scared 'cause she never remember what I've done, and 'cause I always draw blood out of living things when she isn't in control." She shrugged. "I like hurting things you know? Because I want to see the color of their blood."

She looked at the leather straps that kept her in place then looked at Ruvik.

"But you are a smart man. If it wasn't for these cursed straps and this weak dying body of mine I would have already ripped your face with my teeth by now. 'Cause you look so damn delicious with that shocked expression on." She moved forward on the chair, getting as close to him as the straps allowed her to. Looking at the little bits of exposed skin in his neck. She breathed in deeply. Slightly closing her eyes. " _Hm..._ "

She breathed out and whispered. "She will not be of use to you if she's dead, you know? And even if she survives this, she will never tell you what you want to know _._ "

"Then you'll answer..."

" _Will I...? Well maybe I will..._ " She sang and breathed in again. This time, harder. And he finally understood what she was doing. She was trying to provoke him. "You are the stronger one, right? You can always beat me to it. And I wouldn't mind."

"You are insane. It's no use talking to you like this." He said with a hint of concern in his voice. But he wasn't talking to her, he was actually making an observation to himself. "Well, maybe it's a split personality problem. This wasn't on the form."

"That's because the form is about me, not about her." She said leaning back against the chair. She now looked bored. "You want to know why she was on the locked ward? It wasn't her fault. It was me. I got us locked in there 'cause I hated those crying children of the upper ward. I preferred the agonizing groaning coming from the locked ward during the night."

Ruvik got up from his chair and walked to the window.

"You want to know why Marcelo chose me? He didn't. I forced him. I knew about the other boys, I saw my chance to get out, I took it. But it turned out he outsmarted me. After he poisoned me I couldn't do much. And now here I am. Stuck in this chair. With a psychopath and his truth serum. Waiting for him to penetrate my brain with his gigantic needle while my body dies."

She took her time at the 'penetrate' word. He noticed.

That was the complete opposite of the girl he met at the night before. This one was aggressive and indiscreet. She let out a sexual vibe that disgusted and excited Ruvik at the same time.

"And there goes my chance to escape."

Ruvik stood in silence just looking out the window. Thinking. Not paying much attention to the girl while she rant about how her weaker side was in pain, and how her body was dying. That took almost thirty minutes. But eventually, _she_ finally came back.

[y/n] started coughing and groaning, desperately gasping for air. Like someone who had been under water for too much time.

He looked at her from his spot beside the window until she spoke;

"P-please... sir. Would you g-give me some..." She coughed up blood as her face turned pale. Her voice was almost a whisper because of how weak she was. "...water."

She looked at him in pain, before her body tried to curl into a ball.

"I don't think I can do this test right now..." She said in a low tensed voice. "Would you mind if I we continued this later?

She wasn't asking him. She was begging him. It was really pitiful. And that made him think about what her other self just told him. About all those things. _She's right._

 _But this one is a completely different person._ He thought observing the girl's tired features. It was true. He had not given her something for the real _cause_ of her pain. Just remedies to ease it. And her body was showing. _This one is just a girl... She's never going to recover on her own like this._

Ruvik approached her and started unwrapping the straps.

"I'll get you some medicine for the pain, and water." He touched her forehead with the back of his half-bandaged hand. Her cheeks were red and burning from the fever. Her body was struggling to fight the remaining poison in her system. But it was failing.

 _Marcelo was right._ He thought. The girl really had a strong mind. But her body was as fragile as if made of glass. He _had_ to give her something to help her.

But then it occurred to him;

He did not even know what Marcelo gave to her.

 **~Reader~**

You watched as Ruvik left the room taking the plate full of remedies with him.

You were alone again. As you had been during the past six – almost seven – years. But this time there was something different.

"Daylight." You said to yourself as you looked at the bright sunlight coming from behind the curtains at the windows. _Beautiful._

You tried to get to your feet, but your legs did no longer have the strength to sustain you weight. And when your body fell to the ground you discovered that neither did your arms.

You thought about calling for help, but talking hurt. Swallowing hurt. Breathing hurt. And moving... Well, moving was a whole new level of hurting.

 _Please, just let me see it once..._ You begged in your mind trying to keep yourself from groaning while you crawled toward the bright light.

...

 _You are truly pathetic, do you know that?_ Again. There was a scratching at the back of your mind. _If you want to go into the light like an imbecile insect that's fine. But at least do it with some dignity. Get. On. Your. Feet._

...

 _I can't..._

...

 _You can't? Well maybe I should try then._

...

 _Please don't... I just wanted to see it one more time before passing away._ You were out of breath and you hadn't even moved more than fifteen centimeters when your vision began to blur and your body began to move.

...

 _Hm... This hurts so good._

...

You groaned painfully. Getting on your feet made all your body feel like it was covered in stabs. Every vein in your body seemed to be dry of blood. You could barely feel any member of your body, it was all pain.

...

 _We are here [y/n]. Behold the white light you've been dreaming about for so long._ It chuckled. _The amazing feeling of the sunlight on your skin._

...

 _It's so peaceful._ You think. Feeling your consciousness fading fast. _Thank you._

The last things you heard was the sound of the metallic plate being set at the table. Then your body hit the floor while a deep soothing voice called out your name;

"[y/n]...!"

 _Like a silent thunder._ You thought.

Warm hands touched your face. No. Not warm. Burning hot.

...

 _You can feel its power._ It chuckled. _But you can never hear its roaring until it's too late._

...


	4. The One To Blame

**~Ruvik~**

Her pulse was almost nonexistent when he checked the first time and she was barely breathing, and now her skin was so cold that it was hard to believe she was still alive.

Ruvik checked the blood bag that was connected to her arm by a tube. It would take some time before she could recover, and maybe one whole day for her to actually wake up. _Maybe more._

"Did you really just poisoned her?" Ruvik asked still looking at [y/n]'s bruised neck. "Because this really doesn't look like poison's work to me..."

The silver eyed male turned around to face the doctor, who was completely listless. Ruvik walked over to where Marcelo was standing and stopped right in front of him. Finally getting his attention.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Jimenez asked shaking his head a little. "Is she getting better?"

"Tell me... Did you beat her before poisoning her? Or did you wait until she couldn't defend herself to do it?" Ruvik was eyeing the man with pure disgust. "Is this the type of monstrosity you practice at the hospital? Did you do this to the other boys too?"

Marcelo just stood there in silence. Looking at Ruvik confused. Looking like he didn't have the slightest idea of what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Marcelo asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"She has two broken ribs and several bruises over her body. Is there really a poison capable of doing all this?" Ruvik crossed his arms. He searched Marcelo's face for a sign that he actually did know what that was about, but failed. "If it wasn't you, then one of your interns did."

Jimenez looked at the girl for a moment, and then he looked around. It was Laura's room, and that alone should be enough to let him curious, Ruvik thought as he observed the doctor. _No. Curious isn't quite the right word to describe it... Maybe surprised. Or even concerned._

"You shouldn't let her walk around the house freely." Marcelo said bluntly. "[y/n] can be really hostile at times. She's unpredictable, and there's this... uncanny thing about her..."

 _It was concern._

"Uncanny?" Ruvik repeated. The word felt strange in his lips. It almost tickled. He looked at [y/n]'s unconscious form. "Maybe..."

The girl was not normal, that much was clear. _She had managed to ignore the pain of her broken ribs, and even act like nothing was even happening while internally bleeding_ , he thought. She played with him. Talked about his past as if she had been there - what wasn't possible. So there was something wrong. Completely out of place. Still, _uncanny_ was also a word that didn't seem fit for her.

"She told me that she blackmailed you to get out of the hospital." Ruvik said contemplatively. "How did she know about the boys? Was that why you beaten her?"

Marcelo looked displeased while he thought about the answer. He mumbled something inaudible before he spoke;

"I really don't know why you keep accusing me of being responsible for her injuries. It wasn't me." He stated. "And I had been asking myself this same question since the day I met her."

Ruvik didn't say anything so Jimenez continued.

"The last psychiatrist responsible for miss [l/n] gave up on treating her, claiming that she was beyond help. When they called me and asked if I could take care of her until they found somebody fit enough, other four doctors had already declined... That got me curious on her. 'The girl who could read people's minds'. Obviously I didn't believe it was true, and didn't, even for a second, thought about the secrets I had to keep." Gimenez laughed humorlessly. "I didn't thought something like this would actually exist, so I went to her room unprepared."

Ruvik looked at the doctor in disbelief.

"You're trying to tell me that this girl actually read people's minds?" He sounded offended.

"Unless you have a better explanation to her knowing about the whole thing." Marcelo shrugged. "I had never seen her before that day. Not even once. Still she knew everything. Even parts of my private life that I myself had forgotten."

Marcelo walked over to the bed and stopped a few feet away. He looked at [y/n]'s face for a moment and then for the bruises all over her arms and neck. Ruvik observed his every move cautiously.

"Do you know what was the first thing she told me?" Marcelo turned around to face Ruvik. "She looked into my eyes for a moment and then she said: 'No. Now I know too. I know what you've done.' And at that exact moment I was asking myself if you and I were really the only ones who knew about all this. [y/n] simply answered my question out loud."

The two man stared at each other in silence for a long moment, before Ruvik decided to talk;

"That is something very interesting."

"It really is, isn't it? That's why I brought her... I mean, _it,_ to you." Jimenez smirked. He pointed at the girl behind him before continuing. "Think about all the things we could do with _it_ 's mind on STEM. Think of all the new possibilities."

" _It_?" Was the only thing Ruvik said before Marcelo continued.

"Yeah, _it_. Can she really be considered a human? Being able to do the things she does, I don't think so." Marcelo went back to his spot by the room entrance. "Look, as soon as she told me to get her out of the hospital, as soon as I myself had proven of her-...well, _power,_ I knew she would be the one to help us finish the project."

Marcelo looked at Ruvik. The doctor seemed to be waiting for him to actually give the man some kind of compliment. But that wasn't the case. And the two stared at each other in silence, while a dark smile slowly began to form on Ruvik's burned lips.

"I want you to bring me the ones who did this to her." He walked back to [y/n] without paying another glance at the doctor. He already knew Jimenez would be frowning or making a shocked face while mentally cursing him. "I believe [y/n] will be indeed a good addition to the STEM project. But after what you said about her being hostile, I will need help to keep her under control during the tests."

Ruvik noticed that the left side of the bandages he had made on the girl's chest was already stained by blood. He was going to need to increase the amount of gauze there.

It had taken him almost two hours between draining the blood she had lost from her perforated spleen and actually fixing her up before her heart could get into collapse due to the loss of blood. He had to call Marcelo and make him bring a blood bag of her type.

Everything went considerably well. Considering he had never worked on a living human before. He just wasn't sure the stitches were made right.

"How am I supposed to bring the responsible here? You think they'll just come into a stranger's house to help torture some girl?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to persuade them. Tell them you have a job opportunity for them." Ruvik had started to work on [y/n]'s bandages. "They'll come easily once you offer them a considerable amount of money."

 **~Reader~**

 _Pitch black._ Everywhere you looked you only saw black. _Nothing more._

It felt cold. Wet. Lonely. Painful. It felt...familiar.

You closed your eyes for a moment to calm your racing heart, since it seemed to be ready to burst out in your chest. You decided that you were scared, since you couldn't find any other reason to be so anxious. Maybe it was the darkness around you. Or maybe just the thought of this being your own personal Hell. Since darkness was the one thing you hated the most.

Since you was inside of it in it's purest form. _Nothingness._

...

 _Oh, how I wish you were stronger._

...

The voice surrounded you, as if coming from everywhere. Even from inside yourself.

You felt your body recoil.

"Go away!" You tried to scream. But your voice never reached your ears.

...

 _Oh, I wish you was less weak. I wish I had picked your father instead of you._

...

"Why won't you leave me alone!" You tried to scream again. And again there was no sound. "Who are you anyway!?"

...

 _Ungrateful. Don't you remember who I am [y/n]?_ It made a pause before continuing. _I'll make you remember._

...

Suddenly your head began to ache. Your eyes stung, burning until you couldn't handle anymore. Forcing you to open them up. Only so you could find yourself laying on the wood floor of your house.

"Mom?" You called, not expecting any answer in return.

...

 _You got her killed. Don't you remember? Look forward._

...

You did as it said. You looked forward.

Your mother was laying on the floor, covered in blood. Her eyes were open and looking in your direction, but she was already dead.

"Mom..." You whispered. "I'm sorry."

Your father had left the baseball bat aside and went to clean up the mess around the house. Everything had been thrown around. There was shattered glass and furnishings scattered all around.

...

 _Poor thing, didn't knew what to do with two psychopaths. Just wanted the two to stop fighting._ It chuckled. _How unlucky._

...

"Now I have to clean up everything!" The man passed beside you carrying a sponge and a bucket full of water. "Look what you made me do! This is all your fault!"

He kept on ranting to himself.

...

 _[y/n]. You still don't remember?_

...

"No..." You said in the lowest voice possible. "I don't remember. Get me out of here...!"

...

 _Not until you remember. Not until you become strong again. I'm always fulfilling your wishes, now it's time you fulfill mine._

...

You felt your head becoming heavy as you tried to get up. You could feel the blood wetting your hair and the aching of the hit.

You could feel everything. Hear everything.

From the cold air around you to the fresh smell of blood.

From the wet sound of the sponge against the floor, to the blowing wind outside.

Everything felt extremely real.

...

 _Once upon a time..._

...

You slowly went to grab the bat. Barefooted you walked to the man you once considered your father. Not caring about the shattered glass cutting through your skin and flesh.

...

 _When there was nothing here..._

...

He was so focused on scrubbing the stained floor he didn't noticed you coming his way.

...

 _But the darkness..._

...

He didn't noticed you until you had hit him. The same way he had done to you.

And he fell forward. Beside your mother's body.

...

 _That to this day..._

...

You hit him once. Twice. You hit him three times before turning around and running.

Away from him. Then out of the house. And then as far as you could.

But he followed you all the way.

...

 _Hides inside the souls of every living man..._

...

"Don't you run from me, you little witch!" He screamed. And you jumped into the river. Not caring about the freezing water, nor the fact that you didn't even know how to swim.

"You killed her!" You screamed back. "You monster!"

...

 _Created by Chaos..._

...

You pulled at the cold water, trying to get to the other side. But all you did was push yourself under water. Each time you moved your legs and arms, deeper you went.

...

 _It can never be controlled..._

...

Still you were not afraid.

Not until he grabbed you by the arms and pulled you up. He managed to entangle one arm around your waist while swimming back to the other side.

"Let me go!" You fought.

"You can't get away from me." He whispered in your ear. It disgusted you.

You jerked away. And he let you go.

...

 _For it is..._

...

As both of you walked out of the river a bright white light cut through the sky.

The blowing wind stopped.

Even the birds stopped chirping.

...

 _Like a silent thunder..._

...

"Everything that I've done for you..." He said looking at you with pure anger. "After everything you chose to betray me."

"You killed her."

"You were the one with the knife." He spit. "Even now, with her blood in your hands you blame me?"

...

 _Unpredictable..._

...

You stared at him in shock. How could he blame you?

You looked at your hands.

...

 _You can feel it's power..._

...

Blood.

"She only tried to stop you." He said. "She was only trying to help."

You stared at your fingers. They were painted red.

"It wasn't my fault..." You whispered.

...

 _But can never hear it's roaring._

...

"It was all your fault."

"No. Stop." You covered your ears. "Stop, it wasn't me."

He was only two feet away from you.

"I wish I was stronger." You said. "I wish I could kill you with my own hands, so that I could avenge mom's death."

Then it happened.

You felt a burst of electricity strike your body. The white light seemed to be inside your brain now. You felt dizzy for a second, and then he was on the ground. Rolling from one side to another while screaming in pain, covering his face.

"What did you do!?" He yelled and groaned. "My eyes!"

You didn't say anything. But you looked at your hands. There was two eyeballs between your fingers.

...

 _Do you remember me now?_

...

"Now mom won't feel alone." You closed your eyes. The wind began to blow once again, and there was finally rain.

...

 _Oh, how perfect would it be to not be able to remember. To not feel anything but pleasure. To only have beautiful memories._ You could feel the hate in it's tone. _How perfect would it be to be able to hide your every sin inside yourself. But to hide well hidden, for there are those who can see inside your mind._

 _Do you remember who I am now, [y/n]?_

...

"Do I? Do I remember who I am?" You open you eyes and again all you find ahead is nothingness. " _I am_ the one to blame. Every evil come from me."

And this is what you are.

This is what you are made of.

 _Pitch black. Deep darkness._

...

 _The evil within can never be controlled._

...


	5. Self

**~Juli Kidman~**

The agent was laying on the sofa on her living room, reading reports about the preclinical tests made on the patients who were going to be used on STEM. She had looked over a dozen of those things before, but still couldn't believe in her eyes.

After a moment she left the papers aside, together with another pile of clinical reports and a mug of coffee that was on the center table beside her. She wasn't going to read that crap anymore. The 'ice bath' and the 'shocking therapy' had been enough terror for the night. Well, maybe even for her entire life. Those information had left her with a bitter taste on her mouth and a burning sensation inside of her chest.

"This is monstrous." She said. To no one in particular, she just felt the need to say it out loud. "How can someone do this? Is this doctor even human!?"

She sighed exasperated. _Awful_. Was the only word she could think of while processing what she had read. That, and the combination of it with 'extremely'.

"Yeah, he is human." Said a voice coming from behind the sofa, from the front door of the apartment. "But that's the main source of monstrosity, isn't it? Humanity."

Juli didn't need to look to know who it was, Tatiana was the only other person that had the keys to the apartment since they were housemates. And Kidman had already gotten used to the fact that her friend was disturbingly noiseless. Even if it was annoying at times, Tatiana's light feet reflected part of her personality. And Juli liked that.

"You know, you should have chosen the spy career instead of Medicine. You have a natural talent." Juli said while staring at the ceiling. "I didn't notice you until you spoke, and you know our door is usually loud..."

She heard the woman's soft chuckling.

"I called a joiner two weeks ago, it's fixed. The door it's been silent since then." Tatiana sounded amused. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

Juli got up and looked at her, she was struggling to take her heels off while carrying three shop bags. _Geez, I forgot to go grocery shopping..._ She remembered, and went to help.

"I assume you didn't notice that there was no food because you're fueled specifically by caffeine." The black haired woman said. "But I, your housemate, still need to eat. And, of course, make sure you don't starve yourself to death."

"I'm so sorry about this. I really forgot it was my turn to do the shopping."

"I'll forgive you..."

"I promise that I won't..."

"Once I take a long bath." Tatiana cut her off. "And so you know... You're cooking tonight."

"Wha-What!?" Both had already got to the kitchen, and left the bags on the table. Now Juli was starting to stow everything. "Come on, you know I can't cook. I can't even make instant noodles right!

"Well, you better make sure to cook something edible anyway." Tatiana walked through the door, back to the living room.

Juli sighed looking at all the vegetables and fruits. She really had no clue of what to do.

"I'll just order pizza." She mumbled. Juli heard Tatiana laughing, she was almost entering her own room when she looked back at her.

"Don't you dare." Was the only thing she said before disappearing inside her room.

Juli shrugged.

"Chinese then." She walked back to the living room and took her cellphone from the center table.

She dialed some numbers and was waiting for someone to take the call when she noticed a file under the table. It had tons of notes written in red and was seven pages long; three times longer than any other file she had read so far.

"...hello?" The restaurant clerk was almost screaming on the other side of the line. "Hellooo?"

Kidman kneeled down to pick the file up.

'[Y/L/N], [Y/N]; age:19; sex:female' Was written on the top of the first page, and right next to it there was a big red handmade note: ' ** _subject is highly uncooperative, also doesn't respond to great part of used stimuli_** '.

"What... is this?" Juli stammered with wide eyes.

"Hello, miss? Is everything okay?" The clerk was still on the phone despite the long silence. "Are you going to order something?"

"What?" She got up holding the file while making her way back to the kitchen. "Y-yeah, I need to... make my order... Hum..."

"What would you like?"

She asked a few things and hung up. Her eyes never once leaving the paper she had in front of her.

All those notes.

They were sickening.

' ** _subject did not respond to ice stimuli_** '

' ** _subject did not respond to electric stimuli_** '

' ** _subject did not respond to any pain stimuli_** '

' ** _it's been four days since we locked the subject in the dark room, it never once made any sound'_**

 **~Reader~**

You could feel everything around you, but still couldn't move your body.

Your chest was hurting really bad and you felt cold, so cold you could swear you were laying on pure ice.

It was annoying, you thought. Not being able to move or talk, even though you had opened your eyes a while ago. You couldn't move much, so all you could see was the ceiling and that beautiful expensive crystal chandelier you had been admiring before.

Yeah, it really was annoying. But at least not boring. The position you were in allowed you watch the time pass by in a way you would never experience at the hospital. The way the sun light that went through the window reflected on the ceiling... The way it slowly came down the walls, while losing strength... It made everything around grow darker. _And colder_.

 _How long has it been?_ You asked yourself after a while. There was no more light. _Four? No. Maybe, five hours?_ Still no one had come to check on you.

...

 _Maybe you slept for too long._ It said in a playful tone. _Maybe you are still asleep._

...

 _Maybe you should shut the fuck up._ You responded.

...

 _Yeah, you would love that deeply, wouldn't you?_

...

 _Probably._ You blinked. Amused with your next thoughts. _But maybe not._

...

 _What a broken little mind._ It sounded entertained now.

...

The sound of the door being opened was what took your attention away from your own thoughts. You heard footsteps. And the lights turned on. Even before the person came into your line of vision you already knew who it was.

Those light steps were familiar to you. They were predator like steps.

...

 _It seems our monster friend is here._ The voice began to fade. _And he seems to be in monster mode. I would kill to know why he's walking like he's upset._

...

Ruvik stopped beside the bed and looked at your face with his cold eyes shining as always. But when he saw you his lips seemed to curl, partially hiden by the gauze, but you could still see the burned skin. He was always hiding behind that gauze, you had noticed. You kept thinking it was because of the pain or maybe he wasn't entirely healed. But the accident in the barn had been years ago. _It's almost as if he's ashamed of his scars._

He shouldn't be, you thought to yourself. But then again... It was none of your business.

"You're finally awake." He said while touching the side of your chest in a place that made you squirm in pain, and repent simultaneously, since the movement only worsened the pain.

You had been ignoring said pain, but now it came at you in full force. You would have screamed your lungs out if you could, but the only sound that came out of your mouth was a low groan that strangely seemed to please Ruvik. "I was getting frustrated thinking that you were going to die just like the others."

You looked at him, angered by the fact that he had made you feel pain and enjoyed it. You could see that he was satisfied with your reaction, and that just pissed you of even more.

He was acting a bit strange.

...

 _I'm curious._ The scratching sound was back. _I wonder what happened. Should I read his mind?_

...

"You seem to never cease surprising me." Ruvik reached out to fix the drip attached to your right arm, but right before he could touch you, your hand reached to the side of his face and you touched his temple. Your eyes never leaving his.

You saw his memories and experienced as if they were your own.

The burning. The loss. His father. The rejection. All the anger and hate.

You saw all the dying and also the killings.

You felt the exact moment when _Ruben_ died, the exact moment when _Ruvik_ was born.

His mind was wavering. The good memories were fading and you could see how deformed he felt.

"You shouldn't feel like this." You whispered.

He held your wrist tightly, in a way meant to hurt you. Meant to warn you that you should stop.

But you continued. So he fought you.

He emptied his mind. Locked away all of his memories, except one.

The moment he woke you up. On your first morning with him.

 _It wasn't my fault..._ You babbled reaching out to him, squeezing his shirt and scratching his scarred chest. You felt the pain you made him feel. _I didn't mean to hurt anyone!_

You pulled your hand away from him, as if his skin burned your fingers.

"I bet you didn't remember that." He said. You saw, what looked like a smirk, form on his lips. "I have to admit. I'm curious about a lot of things related to you too, [y/n]. Why don't you share a bit of your story, instead of only peeking inside everybody else's?"

You were still thinking about what you saw inside his mind. He was as dark as you.

You should trust him as much as you trusted yourself. What meant simply don't trust him at all. But you wanted to.

"You'll deceive me...eventually." You said in a low voice. "Like everybody else did."

He didn't say anything, just stared at you from his spot beside the bed for a long moment.

"At least you are honest about it." You smiled. Your voice was still weak. And you were sure that if you tried to move again your whole body would shred to pieces. It was better to stay in bed; in your comfortable position staring at the ceiling.

"I'm always honest about my intentions." He said, almost contemplatively. You just sighed.

"I suppose I can share my past with you. I looked into yours after all." You were no longer looking at him. You felt tired, and helpless. It didn't please you to have to recall your past, and in the last two days that was all you were doing. "But if you want to know me that badly, you should sit down."

You glanced at him briefly.

"Or simply lay down." You whispered, in a way he wasn't supposed to hear. "It will be more comfortable after all."

...

 _You must be feeling really lonely to actually suggest him to lay down next to you, girl._ The voice was distant. _Not lonely... You're just afraid to be alone, right? Lately I have not been able to read your thoughts clearly. Are you blocking me?_

The voice was getting lower, and lower.

...

 _Just ignore her._ You repeated in your mind. _Just ignore her._

You didn't even notice that Ruvik had moved from his spot until he sat down on the other side of the bed. He didn't bother about taking his shoes off. The next thing you knew he was lying beside you.

"What... are you doing?" You managed to say. He was laying in the same position as you, staring at the ceiling, but his hand were interlaced together in his chest.

"What did you do, [y/n]?" He asked, closing his eyes. Ignoring your previous question. "What makes you feel so guilty, that you're haunted in your sleep?"

 _Silence._

For a minute, and then two.

You kept looking at his resting profile, thinking about a way to answer his question. It was difficult, because you didn't remember much about what happened that day. You still wanted to answer anyway.

"They say..." You started, and he opened his eyes. "They say I killed them. My parents. The cops said I murdered them both in cold blood."

"Did you?" Was the only thing he said.

 **~Ruvik~**

"Maybe I did." She answered. A drop of cold sweat was forming on her cheek. She was probably still in pain. Even though it had been four days since he had fixed her up, her wound just wouldn't heal. He would put some ointment every now and then, but she still wouldn't heal.

"Tell me about your parents." Ruvik asked looking away from her, back to the ceiling. "How were they?"

He felt her gaze upon him. He was getting used to her always staring at him. The way she would always look for his eyes first, different from everyone he had ever known after the fire. People always got distracted by his scars first. It was annoying.

"My mother was very beautiful... She had a beautiful mind, a beautiful way of seeing life and a beautiful smile too. I loved her." [Y/n] said. "She would always protect me against my father when he got abusive. What happened a lot, since he said I was the motive their life was so bad."

'You see, before I was born they lived in the city. He had a great job, and my mother had an art studio. She was an wonderful painter; at least that's what he would always rant about when he got drunk.'

'Everything changed after I was born though. I was weak, and got sick easily. Eventually my mother stopped painting to take care of me, and my father left his job in the city to live at the countryside because of my poor health; that's probably what triggered the drinking. He got frustrated.'

'Everyone expect their child to be perfect, and to bring happiness and pride to the family. But some people can't help but be the exact opposite to what is expected of them.'

"Sometimes they choose to go other way." She smiled. "Other times life forces them down dark paths. And you just can't fight against this."

For a moment she was silent.

"So what are you?" Ruvik was motionless. "Are you one of those who chose the other way, or one of those who was forced down a dark path?"

"I'm the one that had no choice."

"I wonder which one I am."

"I think you're both. Fate may have forced you through a dark path, but you're the one who chose to continue in it." She made a pause. "Now, what about your story?"

"There's nothing about me worth knowing." He closed his eyes again. "Besides, you already know everything about me."

"I know nothing about you, Ruvik." She said placidly. "All I know is about a boy who suffered for another's errors, and his name was _Ruben_."

[Y/n] slowly reached to his face; not to read him this time, just to confirm that he was really there.

"And that's not you. You are no longer that boy." Her fingertips drew a line from his ear to the side of his mouth, but Ruvik didn't move or open his eyes. "You're a strange man. Your mind is so full of doubts. You want things that you think are impossible, still you continue running after them."

As slowly as she reached to him, she pulled her hand back.

"You need to decide who you want to be." She looked at the ceiling, seeming more in pain than before. "Until you do that, you'll have no story. Because you will simply not exist."

"Until I decide..." He whispered to himself.

He was about to say something more when she spoke:

"You should lock me up somewhere. It's not safe to trust me."


	6. Exchange

**~Ruvik~**

"Marcelo thinks so too... He seems afraid of you." Ruvik said with a frown. It was as if Jimenez's name left a bad taste in his mouth. "He used these exactly same words when he came here, after you almost died. You were unconscious, barely breathing, and he looked at you like you were a savage animal."

She didn't say anything, just sighed.

"Are you really that afraid of yourself?" He said as he sat up to stare at the [h/c] haired girl. "This makes me curious. You're not even sure that you killed your parents, why do you feel so dangerous?"

She didn't move, nor did she speak a word.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening. He was already getting up to go to her side when she finally responded.

"Because I am." She said between gritted teeth. "And the death of my family has nothing to do with it. I've killed several people after that."

Ruvik held her down while taking a syringe that was in a plate on the bedside counter, He injected her with it and in a few moments her body relaxed under his grip, her breathing began to steady. He took the drip connected to her arm off.

"I have killed several people too. I'm not afraid of you." He whispered next to her ear when he leaned down to pick her up. "I had hoped you'd be more reasonable about this whole situation. I thought we could be something next to companions, since I need you in my research. But if your desire is to be locked up and treated like an animal, I'll indulge you."

Ruvik looked down at her face while walking out of the room. She was staring intently at him, in a way that left a stinging sensation in his chest. A feeling he didn't appreciate. A feeling that brought him memories he would most likely prefer forgotten.

He was used to people's stares of fear, disgust and even hate whenever he went out – what didn't happen more than twice a year, on official business related to his family properties and money. But he wasn't used to _that_ type of stare, like he was something worth contemplating.

As he thought about what to say, he noticed her expression change. Her soft stare slowly turned into a malicious glare.

"Does it bother you?" She asked, her voice went out cold, even colder than his own. "Having _her_ observe you?"

"If you want to prove you are dangerous, you'll fail." He said, noticing this wasn't [y/n] anymore, but her other self. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Yeah, you said that already." She started to move in his arms as they descended the stairs to the first floor. Squirming, she attempted to make him put her down. But he didn't. "That's cute, but it's not why I'm _here_."

Ruvik continued walking, he went through a door that led to a stoned corridor, and then turned to right where a small stairway was.

"What is it that you want?" He asked.

"First? For you to put me down." She answered. "And to talk about your research."

"If I put you down, you'll only hurt [y/n]'s body. She's still recovering from the surgery..."

" _Which_ , you didn't tell her about..." She interrupted him. "She's very ashamed of her scars, and now you've seem all of them. I wonder how she would act around you if she knew."

"She was awake during the surgery, why would I need to tell her about it?" He looked down at her face for a moment, like her question was the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"It wasn't her that was awake that day, it was me." [y/n]'s other self said. "I've told you before. When I come out, she blacks out. She never remembers anything, but she still feels it."

Ruvik arrived at the laboratory. There was a small room at the back of it, it had three big cages inside.

"There's no point in telling her about it."

They were both in silence as Ruvik opened the door to one of the cages. And when he was about to put her inside, she spoke:

"Oh, but there is." It sounded like a warning. "When you connect her to your beautiful machine, and your minds come together, she'll see everything through your eyes and you know that. Because what happened is all you've been thinking about, since the moment you entered that room and found her awake, until now. All you can think about is what happened during those hours."

"Then, why are you telling me this?" Ruvik backed away and closed the door of the cage. "Wouldn't be more enjoyable to just wait until she finds out?"

"No." She said coldly. "She chose to trust in you, she told you about her past and she's never done that before." She made a pause. "She believes you can actually be friends. She's been longing to have one since the day we were locked up in that cursed hospital, and she thinks it can be you."

"I'm not friends with anyone." He smiled.

"I can see that, and I really don't understand what she sees in you." The girl crawled back until she felt the iron bars against her. Her tone was rather ironic. "But she has already formed an opinion about you, because of your act earlier. _Congrats_ , you've earned yourself a fan."

Ruvik looked at her from outside the cage. Curious.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked. And she smiled. "You shouldn't. I'm the wicked side of [y/n]. But I need something, and you're the only one that can give it to me. So I want to make a deal."

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

"I'm all ears." Ruvik said. His silver eyes shining with the weak light that went from the laboratory.

 **~Marcelo Jimenez** ~

The doctor had gathered all the interns that had been responsible for [l/n]. They were, basically, thugs in uniforms. None of the six men was fit for even a small conversation. They were all muscles.

"You might be wondering why I called all of you here." Marcelo started looking at each one of them. "The reason is simple. You've proven to be quite handy in situations where the patients are uncooperative, and I have a friend who is in need of your service if you're willing to help."

The men looked at each other, and suddenly one of them spoke.

"What's in it for us, hm?" He was tall and had dark eyes and hair.

"He's willing to pay you well. Even more if the matter is kept a secret."

"How well?"

Marcelo laughed, humorlessly.

"Three thousand each week, for each one of you." He said, pinching his nose. "And you'll work during dawn, so this will not interfere with your job here at the hospital. The subject is well known by you, you've worked with her before."

There was a moment of silence, and then the same men from before spoke again.

"Who is it?"

Marcelo shrugged.

"You'll know when you see her." He handed each men a piece of paper with an address. "Meet me tonight at this place."

He dismissed the six men and went to his desk, his cellphone was in one of the drawers. He picked it up, and dialed a number. A few instants later someone answered;

"They accepted, we'll be there around 1h A.M." Marcelo said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

As soon as Jimenez hung up, there was knocking at the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and a nurse, accompanied by a young albino boy went in.

"Dr. Jimenez, this is Leslie. He's your new patient." The woman said letting go of the boy's hand. He seemed too young, and was obviously afraid. He was hiding behind the woman. "Come on Leslie, Dr. Marcelo is a good man. He won't hurt you. Right, Doc.?"

The woman sent him a glare when he didn't respond, and he nodded looking back at the boy.

"Everything is going to be okay. We can be friends." Marcelo said walking slowly towards Leslie. "I'll help you."

Leslie looked around, mumbling to himself.

"Help. Help. Help."

 **~Juli Kidman~**

"I've been thinking about that report nonstop... It bothers me to no end, and I don't even know why." Juli was leaning against the doorframe in Tatiana's room. Her friend was getting dressed for work. "Wasn't that the girl you said Marcelo took away? You said he poisoned her."

Tatiana looked at her friend for a brief moment while putting her shoes on.

"She was called [y/n], but maybe it's not the same person." Gutierrez took her purse and started walking towards Juli. "Look, I know MOBIOUS is already taking care of Marcelo and his research, so you can't help but get involved. But try not to get _too_ involved. You'll only frustrate yourself."

Juli didn't say anything so Tatiana continued.

"Several boys died because of this STEM thing already. All you and I can do now, is hope that she's the last one."

"She won't be." Juli stated quietly. "As long as there's no one to stop this, these children will continue to die!"

Tatiana shook her head and took Juli's hand in hers."

"They were not _children_ , Kidman. Don't get carried away." The brunette had a serious expression on her face. "This machine MOBIOUS wants will change people's lives. All of these young boys that died, they were dangerous. Some had even killed innocent people."

"This doesn't mean they can be tortured."

"As soon as you accept that you have no choice, it will be easier for you." Tatiana let go of her hand. "Those boys were martyrs. And maybe [y/n] will be one too." She walked out of the room, leaving Juli behind. "Have you read the applications of the system Marcelo is working on?"

Juli didn't respond.

"It can help cure mental illnesses. It can help interrogate criminals." Gutierrez looked back one last time before she left the apartment. "It will help MOBIOUS make a better world."

 _Make a better world?_ Juli questioned herself. _By killing children?_

"Of course it's going to work." She whispered. "I can see the beautiful dawn of this new world already."

Her cellphone vibrated in her back pocket. When she took it, there was a message:

 ** _"Something's happened at a Hospice that needs our attention. Meet us at the station."_**

 ** _-Oda._**

"Perfect..." She mumbled to herself and went to get her gun and badge.

 **~Ruvik~**

He was watching her sleeping form again.

She seemed terrified, like someone who's biggest secret is about to be discovered. But there was also a glint of innocence in the corner of her lips; in the curve of her brows. That _stupid_ little thing was the only thing that kept him from forcing her in the STEM right away. It was the only thing that made him respect her. Like an equal being to him.

He wasn't sure why he kept avoiding the subject. Sooner or later she would have to face the chair. And it would obviously hurt her, maybe even kill her as it did to the others; but he had doubts about that. Her inner self would probably keep her from giving up. At least until she had her revenge.

He remembered his talk with 'freak' – she had been the one to choose the name, and he didn't even bother discussing with her.

 _"I'm all ears." He had said to her. And she smiled wickedly._

 _"I want to be free." She said in a disturbingly low voice. "If you help me achieve that, I'll help you with your research in every way that I can."_

 _He had looked in her eyes, searching for a hint of what she really meant. Because with_ _ **her**_ _nothing was what it seemed to be. And he was right._

 _"I can't let you out, [y/n] won't let me." Was the only thing he said before she cut him with a chuckle._

 _"I don't mean like that." She said, recomposing herself. "I want the ones who marked [y/n]'s body; my body. I want them to pay for what they did to us."_

 _He remembered asking Marcelo to find them already anyway. He had nothing to lose. So he accepted._

 _"You want revenge. That's fine by me." He answered calmly. "But it will be done my way. I'll connect all of you to STEM. You'll have what you want, while simultaneously giving me what I need. Data."_

 _She nodded silently._

 _"I'm Freak by the way." She whispered while slowly drifting back to sleep. "Pleased to finally, properly, speak with you, Mr. Ruvik."_

Ruvik crossed his legs. He was in his big leather chair, sitting at the door to the small room. He had been there for the past two hours, just observing, making sure she didn't hurt herself. Those changes in her personality were getting rather tiring. It made him confused. The way she acted calm and friendly and then turned into something dark and full of sarcasm.

Ruvik heard the doorbell ringing upstairs and turned to look at the clock in his desk.

 _I guess it's time already._ Ruvik thought as he observed the time. He got up and took a little box with white little pills in it. _Let's begin._

Marcelo stood at the door. Behind him was a group of men wearing light blue uniforms. They seemed excessively strong to work at a mental hospital, but he wasn't going to question that.

"Welcome." He said in a dark tone giving them some space to enter the house.

"These are the most capable men at Beacon Mental Hospital, sir." Marcelo spoke up. "I'm sure they'll be able to keep the subject in check."

"I'm sure they will." Ruvik couldn't help but ironize. They were in the living room now, and he had set wine glasses at the center table for each one of the men. "Please, have a drink."

The six men nodded and went to grab the glasses, while Marcelo excused himself out.

"I'll come get you in the morning." He said to them before Ruvik accompanied him out of the room.

He never left the house though. Ruvik guided him to the house's library and asked him to wait. When he came back into the living room the six interns were already wobbling around like drunks.

"So..." He started, smirking. "Here's what you're going to do for me..."

But before he could finish they were all unconscious.

"Exactly." He said, and smiled satisfied. "Such good employees."

It took him and Marcelo good forty minutes to bring all of the men down to the STEM room, wrap the straps and connect them. But while Marcelo was panting, Ruvik wasn't even near tired. Actually he was very excited.

The simple thought of finally being able to be with his beloved sister; Laura, was enough to get him working nonstop for the next four days if that was necessary. He walked back to the cages room, where [y/n] was still asleep. What only made everything easier.

"I did what you wanted me to do." He said in her ear when he picked her up and brought her to the STEM room with the others. "Now it's your turn to fulfill your part in our agreement."

Marcelo had been observing him while he did that, giving him a look of 'you'll tell me what this is about later'. Ruvik just wasn't sure if that look was because of the cage or because he was whispering in her ear. He didn't care.

He wrapped her at the chair-like thing that was connected to plenty of wires and tubes, before plugging a needle into the back of her head. She let out a low whimper, but did not open her eyes.

When he finished it was his turn. Jimenez helped him.

When he connected him to the system, the doctor pulled the lever next to the panel from where the wires and tubes went. Ruvik closed his eyes at the sudden pain, and when he opened them again he was in the middle of a green field.

There was nothing around him. It was only the endless field and the dark clouds above.

"Ruben?" He heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. And when he turned around he found her. Her long black hair cascading from her head to her shoulders.

"Laura..." He half sighed, seeming relieved. "I missed you."

 **~Reader~**

You felt sore. Your whole body was aching.

"Don't you dare tell anyone, understand?" A male voice said. You were hurting too much to actually turn your head to look at the person beside you. "If you tell anybody, I'll know and you regret it."

You heard the footsteps getting farther from where you were laying on the floor. There was a metallic sound of a door being closed, and you remembered where you were.

 _Why am I back at the hospital?_ You asked yourself, while miserably failing to get on your feet. The inner part of your thighs were hurting, and you could tell your pants were gone. _What happened?_

...

 _We are here to make them pay._

...

You moved your head to one side, and then to the other. Your pants were hanging from one side of the bed. _What did they do to me!?_

...

 _You know what they did, [y/n]! And now we're going to make them pay!_

...

You crawled to the bed and took your pants. Your underwear was ruined, so you wore the white hospital pant without it. As you dressed yourself you felt all the blood in your body running up to your head. Your eyes were burning, flooding with blood and rage.

"I'll make them pay." Freak's voice was now yours too.


	7. Losing Grip On Ourselves

**~Ruvik~**

Laura reached out to him, but Ruvik backed away. His dodge to her touch was not intentional, but a natural instinct of his body. He was used to avoid human contact, even Marcelo knew better than to try to touch him, but this time Ruvik immediately regretted it.

 _Why am I running away from her?_ He asked himself. He was confused for a moment. All these years, all that he wanted was to have his sister near him again; to feel her touch and hear her voice.

"Ruben? What's wrong?" She sounded hurt by his action.

"Don't touch my face, Laura." He said in a slightly sad tone. "I don't want you dirtying your hands with my disgusting face."

He saw a small smile playing on her thin pink lips. _She looks as beautiful as in the day she... we..._ His thoughts trailed off.

"You're not disgusting, Ruben." Laura swiftly reached out to him again, and this time he didn't have time to try to pull back. "You're beautiful. I told you you would be beautiful, didn't I?"

She walked around him, and Ruvik followed her with his eyes until she forced him to face forward. They were inside their parents' house now, he noticed. He was standing before a big mirror in Laura's room. She stared at his reflex in the mirror, while resting her chin in his shoulder from behind him.

"See?" She said in a low voice, right in his ear. "Beautiful."

Ruvik was at a loss for words. His bandages and scars were all gone. His eyes had their earlier light blue pigmentation, and his blonde hair covered his ears. He unbuttoned his shirt to look at his chest, hoping to find at least a small mark to prove what had happened to him, but there was none. His pale skin was perfect.

"Come on, fix your clothes!" Laura turned around in the room, making her red dress whirl like rose petals around her waist. "Let's go play in the sunflower field!"

Ruvik was still in front of the mirror but it wasn't his image he was looking at. As he fixed his shirt he just watched while his sister swirled around like the dreaming young girl she had always been. _Like his real beloved sister._ But he couldn't tell if that was really her.

It had been too long since she passed away; too long since he talked to her. He felt as if he'd easily accept any image that resembled Laura in the blink of an eye, for he had been waiting for that moment for years.

He was no fool. He knew that wasn't the real Laura. The one he had been craving to meet again. But for now... He would play whatever wicked game _Freak_ had planned for him; he was going to allow himself to be deceived. One. Last. Time.

 **~Reader~**

You discovered that, wherever that place was, it wasn't really the hospital.

You noticed that as soon as you went out of your cell-like room – that was the first sign, by the way. The door was open. _The doors were never open at Beacon Mental Hospital._

"We'll make then pay. We'll make then pay." You kept repeating to yourself, trying to focus on anything but the pain. "We'll make then pay."

You closed and opened your eyes repeatedly, trying to understand what was happening in front of you, because, as soon as you stepped out of your room, you found yourself in the corridor of a small apartment that you had never seen before. For a while you found yourself in an almost deafening silence. But that changed when you entered the living room by the end of the corridor.

You heard the groans before you even entered the room. _Male groans of pleasure._

"I'm going to tell you a little story..." The female voice was low, but you immediately knew who it belonged to. And, even though you could not quite find her anywhere in the room, you knew she was dangerously near. "It's about a girl who was so disgusted with herself after being tainted by the person she trusted the most, she erased her existence from the face of the earth from disgust."

You peeked from the corridor into the living room, where an enormous man was abusing a skinny blond girl while another sat on the couch motionless. He just stared as the young girl let out small whimpers and small cries for help.

 _Mr. Smiley Face._ You recognized him. He had been the one who raped you, right after you got to the locked ward. _Disgusting man._

He didn't seem to notice you – none of them did – so you just sat beside Smiley. There was a photo frame on the center table in front of your legs. The image of the man beside you, and the very girl being abused, hugging each other while holding a piece of paper caught your attention.

"Do you want to know who the person was?" You felt your lips moving, and heard the words leaving your mouth – that was when you noticed the female voice from before was your own, even though you knew that hate was from your other self.

Mr. Smiley looked at you for the first time, as his eyes widened in terror. You just laughed while putting the frame in his hands. And when he looked down at the picture you saw tears falling from his eyes. He was looking at the picture where he and the blond girl were hugging each other and smiling innocently while holding a colorful handwritten letter:

 **"To the best dad in the whole world."**

 **"I LOVE YOU!"**

You couldn't help yourself but laugh. _Harder._

"I would never imagine you had the capacity of feeling remorse, sir." You said to him, while watching the scene in front of you. The raping man sighed in satisfaction before leaving the girl broken on the floor. "Oh, isn't this familiar to you?"

The man did not respond. He did not even dare look into the blond girl's direction.

"Do you want to know who the person was?" You continued. But he just kept looking at the photo, and you observing as the girl curled into a ball on a corner beside the tv stand, sobbing quietly while trying to cover herself with her small hands. Her face was red, and you could tell it was a mix of rage and pain. _You knew those feelings quite intimately._

"It was you." You finally said. You were watching the girl's every move. "You stole a young girl's innocence brutally, without her having the slightest chance to defend herself."

The man cried in silence. You could tell he was trying to close his eyes, but something was keeping him from doing it. You just wished him to see the scene unfolding in front of you, and his head began to move in the direction you were looking.

The girl fell to the side with a thump sound, while blood gushed from the self-inflicted cut on her neck. You slowly moved your face to see Mr. Smiley's reaction. He whimpered in despair, his eyes widened even more than they already had, and you saw the girl reflexing in his caramel eyes. _One little cut, and she had ended her life._

Your head turned slowly in the direction the girl had been sitting, but all you found was a corpse and a big blood stain on the wall. There was glass shattered on the floor around her and an identical picture frame with it. And Smiley was shaking beside you. His eyes alight with pure rage as he stared back at the photo frame in his hands.

You felt that classic scratching in the depths of your mind as you watched the intermittent jets of blood coming from the dead girl's neck.

"K-kill me..." You heard the man say, and you turned to face him. "Please."

...

 _He'll say he's sorry about what he did._

...

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, [y/n]. I don't know why I did that... Please forgive me..."

You just stared at him blankly.

...

 _You think he deserves to be forgiven?_

...

"Please!" He screamed. "Kill me already! I can't live after doing this to my own daughter..."

"You didn't. You did this to me." You said slowly, as if testing out the words. You reached for the picture frame that was still in his hands and broke it on the center table. "And I don't forgive you."

You handed him a piece of the shattered glass and signaled him to do it himself.

"Go on." You said. "End your miserable life, if you're really that sorry."

But he didn't move. Instead he just looked at you shocked.

"I'm not here to punish you." You got up and started to walk away, heading for the apartment entrance. "I just came to let you know how it felt to be broken, unable to defend yourself."

"I'm not sorry." The man said in a low voice when he saw you leaving. "You killed your family, you deserved worse."

In the blink of an eye you were back beside him, and your fingers closed around his hand. The piece of glass cut through his flesh easily, spraying a massive gush of blood on your face.

When you pulled the piece of glass out, you felt the scratching one more time.

"I agree." You closed your eyes, letting go of the glass. "But I already had _worse_."

 **~Ruvik~**

There was a lightning in the skies, and the dark grey clouds started to change to a soft shade of pink, Ruvik noticed through the window. He was almost finished fixing his buttons when he noticed Laura had been observing him all along, but when they locked eyes she just smiled at him innocently.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked with her hands behind her back. "We need to go. _Before the thunders come._ "

At this last sentence, Ruvik turned around to face her. She was still with a smile on her face, but he noticed it wasn't just any type of smile. It was almost malicious.

"What do you mean?" He asked drily.

The red dressed girl smirked at him.

"You know what I mean."

Her voice sounded very much like [y/n]'s wicked one, and that's when he noticed: no matter how much he wanted to enjoy those moments with Laura that just wasn't her. It would never be her.

"You should at least present yourself as you really are..." He said sternly while staring at the red dressed girl. "It sickens me to look at my precious sister while hearing your voice."

She stopped and looked at him, her smile fading away and giving place to dark bruised lips. The long silky dark hair suddenly turned into a [h/l] [h/c] one, while her red dress dissolved into a stained white hospital set of clothes. The playful eyes that had been looking at him before were replaced by bloodshot [e/c] orbs full of hate.

"Surprise." She said slowly, faking enthusiasm. "You're such a clever man, Mr. Ruvik. It didn't take long for you to notice it was me."

He didn't respond, so she continued.

"I salute you." Freak slowly clapped her hands. "But I feel like you did not enjoy my gift for helping me get my revenge."

"Do you still remember what you've promised me?"

Freak clucked her tongue.

"Of course, how would I forget something this important to science?" She ironized. "I'll show you around my _current_ place. It isn't as cozy as your mansion, but you'll get used to it." She stopped for a brief instant, trailing off. "...maybe you won't."

Ruvik finished fixing his clothes and approached her with a frown.

"Let's just go." He said. She nodded.

She covered his eyes with both her hands, and Ruvik felt everything moving around them slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but this time she didn't respond. Freak just pulled her hands away from his face and gestured for him to look around.

"What is going on?" Ruvik asked when he saw that he was no longer in Laura's room. "What happened to this men?"

"I think they forgot how to swim." She answered grinning as she looked at the four figures floating on a tank full of water and ice.

Ruvik just stared back at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I asked you what happened." He repeated. But before Freak could answer [y/n] appeared from the shadows in the room dragging another body with her.

"Revenge." [y/n] said quietly, and even with the lack of light in the room Ruvik noticed that, that tiny little bit of innocence she had in her eyes was completely gone. "I'm almost done." She said in a low passive voice.

"[Y/n]?"He called, but she didn't respond.

Freak chuckled.

"She can't hear you. She's too far gone to even see you."

"What did you do!?"

"I made them pay." Freak said in a monotone way. "And she's next. For making me wait, and handle everything on my own! She's going to finally join me! We'll no longer be divided!"

Ruvik's eyes widened at Freak's outburst. This time she had completely lost it. She was completely insane.

 **~Reader~**

You sat in a corner of the dark tank room. You had killed them all.

The one that raped you, the one that beat you, and the four responsible for torturing you back at the hospital.

You felt satisfied. But not entirely.

...

 _You still own me._

...

"I still own you." You said, to no one in particular.

You closed your eyes and waited.

Some instants later you felt something wet reach your body, but you still did not open your eyes. You just waited.

...

 _You own me your life._ You heard the voice in your mind say.

...

The warm liquid covered your legs first, and then it reached your waist.

Then it reached your chest.

Then it reached your neck.

.

.

.

By the time it reached your cheeks you were already whispering to yourself, after remembering why you were there:

"Quiet! Quiet! Stop crying!" You chocked on the warm liquid as tears rolled down your face. It had a metallic taste. _Like blood._ "It's all your fault! You're a monster. A freak!"

...

 _There's no use in fighting me, [y/n]. I'm stronger than you'll ever be._

...

You could already feel your lungs filling up with the blood you were drowning on. You knew you were not supposed to give in.

...

 _Just say the words. Accept what you are and then we'll be finally together._

...

"N-no!" You stuttered trying to hold onto your consciousness a little while longer. "Leave me alone!"

...

 _Don't you feel like you've suffered enough?_ _Say the words._

...

She was trying to seduce you into her wicked game. And even though you knew that, you also knew you would not be able to resist her for much longer.

"I didn't meant anything that I've done." You said to yourself, and took the last breath you were going to get before the room got completely flooded with blood.

...

 _If you don't let go, I'm going to let you die [y/n]._

...

 _I..._ You started, but suddenly felt as if someone was pulling you out of your own body. This feeling made all your thoughts disappear for a second. It was all white inside your mind.

"Don't give up, [y/n]." You heard someone say in the distance. There were arms around your body. "Open your eyes."


End file.
